Talk:Against the Charr
Walkthrough I may have got the Charr Firereigner name wrong in the walkthrough. I think this is what they were called, though i am not 100% certain. Please correct if incorrect. *Did anyone else have a problem of if you talk to the siege devourer without an explosive in hand the siege devourer kills itself? Rhia Aryx 17:54, 10 September 2007 (CDT) **And does completing the optionals have any effect on the quest at all? Reward, number of enemies fought, etc? Rhia Aryx 18:10, 10 September 2007 (CDT) I think the siege devourer fires at the base, then theoretically gets hit by a counter siege from the enemy base :Nah, the charr in a later quest say they'll teach you how to use a siege devourer without it blowing up on you, so it's a function of your inexperience with them at work. -Gildan Bladeborn 17:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Walkthrough Picture I replaced the picture for the quest. The original had only a screen of the objectives: Anyone against this? Khazad Guard 17:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode Hero's Handbook Credit Do you have to do the optional objectives to gain credit for the quest in the Hero's Handbook? -Malcheior Sveth 05:39, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :No, you don't. -66.167.214.11 23:11, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Rewards It says 7,500 points here http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/416/againstthecharrxt9.gif. How much do the optional tasks give? :The 7,500xp is only temporary, you get triple-XP for GW:EN missions during the Eye of the North Blow-out Event. The optional tasks do not give any reward beyond depleting the "strength" of the Charr stronghold, you can just go straight for Harvest Soulreign and still get the same reward. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:15, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Bug with spawning in Charr mobs at end I was wondering why I was still spawning in the big mob of charr after completing this mission, even though I didnt have Plan A in my quest list. Turns out it's Failure to Communicate. I'm not sure if it's just FtC, or if Plan A also played a part. Right now, i'll leave it as either, but it could just be FtC. Bigrat2 Talk 00:55, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Good for exp? You can run to the encampment and kill the necro boss in under 8 minutes playing normally. I'm sure with "Charge!", and some particular anti-necro skills that this could be done in 5 for so. 5 minutes for 2500 exp is pretty good, isn't it? Merick 13:40, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Yh, but you'd need to use an elite slot for "Charge!" RT | Talk 13:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::And in 5 minutes you can run about 5 or 6 runs of HFF, netting you more than quadruple the exp than doing this, you also don't really have to do much, just sit there and collect your reward... ICY FIFTY FIVE 04:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) How to repeat? I have completed the quest, but I forgot to cap barrage... I have returned to do it immediatly after completion and I've gone to the little flag marker and all that I find there are some enemies. No person who lets u go back to replay the mission (or that helmet) i left NF at lvl 10 so i dont want to continue into a pointless campaign for a single cap. do I have to do something before I can replay the quest? Boredom Fuels The Mind 21:25, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Check out the two ways you can get this mission in the "Obtained from" title under the Objectives section of the article. There is more than one way to capture Barrage as outlined in that article's "Acquisition" section. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:06, 10 July 2008 (UTC) thank you for the help... this is my first time using the wiki, and my very first (well technically second) post.--Dragline 04:56, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :A bit late in the day but... do you sign with a different name every time? -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:12, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Firereigners drop another explosive after being revived. I just finished doing this mission, and during the mission a firereigner had been revived, and then he dropped another charr explosive after I killed him again. I was wondering if this little tidbit should be added to the main page. Master of the North If you're going for the Vanquisher Title... Should we replace it, make it longer...I'm tired and feel like I'm likely to make a "clever" decision if left to my own devices... -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:08, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Oh shi--! Having Plan A active when you finish this quest/mission leads to an...amusing situation. (T/ ) 03:20, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :What happens?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 03:22, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Shit happens. :P (T/ ) 07:12, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Amusingly, I also just noticed that this is already noted on the page. >.> (T/ ) 07:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC)